The Things You See Backstage
by iguanasman
Summary: What people see after Queen concerts. Well, fuck me, another Queen fanfiction! But this one will be an on-going, relaxed little series. These stories are from the point-of-view standerby's, whose eyes happen to observe the actions of a world famous band! And despite what the genres say, there IS gonna be band slash! If you don't like that kind of stuff then just skip that chapter.


Hi.

I'm on my mobile phone. I feel so...out of contortions witslalom this autocorrect...god salmon!

byez.

Fuck.

* * *

If people thought Queen onstage was cool, backstage parties were probably the best of the entire show.

There were girls, drinks, tables overflowing with food. There was a lot of interesting people and the band actually seemed pretty nice. There were reporters everywhere outside, but they were locked out unless one of the members actually wanted to talk. There were groupies everywhere, hanging off the crew but, shockingly, not the band. The band was actually hanging off of each other.

The infamous guitarist of Queen was laying on the quiet bassist while reading comics to each other. The lanky man had his eyes closed as the man with the long brown hair read to him. The bassist said something in his nasally voice and the guitarist burst out in a fit of laughter. The reader giggled and watched him.

Now the drummer and the lead singer were a totally different story. They were practically having sex on the couch over in the corner. I assumed they were an item.

The man with the big teeth was leaning down next to the blonde, grinning and whispering in his ear. The girlish-looking drummer just giggled and laid his head on the other man's chest and played with the end of his shirt. The darker-skinned man smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around the obviously drunken male.

They were like that the entire night, whenever I looked over at them, they were always together. The shorter man always had an arm around the blonde. And by the way he was looking at him, he really loved him.

When the blonde was animatedly talking to the red-haired man, with all the gestures and the emotional faces, the lead singer couldn't help but stare. He leaned against his hand and grinned at him the entire time he talked. And as soon as the drummer stopped talking, the darker-skinned man put his hand on his thigh. The blonde automatically turned away from the red head to turn to him.

The thin, black haired man kissed the pale, blue-eyed male. He grabbed his face and just kissed him. He had squeezed his eyes shut nervously.

I was expecting something different. I was expecting the blonde one to kiss him back and smile or whatever. But that wasn't what happened.

The blonde kept his eyes wide open and he was stiff as a board. He didn't look like he knew what was going on at all. He looked a mixture of confused and uncomfortable. And when the lead singer pulled away he just gazed at him blankly.

The dark-skinned man's face fell at the pale man's reaction (or lack-of-reaction). He covered up his teeth and wiped his mouth self consciously. He looked away and began to try to explain himself, waving his hand dismissively and running his mouth. But, before he could even finish his second excuse, the blonde tackled him.

He kissed him passionately, rolling on top of the lead singer and wrapping his hands around his neck. The other man broke the kiss and stared up at him in surprise and began to say something. But the blonde man cut him off with a raspy "shut the fuck up". He pressed their lips together again and started ripping open the other man's shirt. That's when I took my cue to look away.

I went up to the guitarist and bassist and asked them about what the fuck those two were. The guitarist with the huge head of curly hair glanced at them and burst out into another fit of laughter. The bassist just rolled his eyes and muttered, "finally".

The two lovebirds eventually rolled off each other, breathless and panting. They gazed at each other for a long time before kissing again, but for a shorter amount of time. The drummer ran his finger down the other man's bare chest and said something that made the lead singer get all flustered.

And then the drummer puked all over the lead singer. Passing out on him, the dark-skinned man straightened up and pulled a strained face. He looked at the unconscious drummer on his chest and rolled his eyes. Then he brought the man closer and rubbed the small of his back. The blonde subconsciously cuddled as close as possible to his chest. Sighing, the dark-skinned man rocked him and smiled slightly.

I decided to look away again. I shook my head and went to the bathroom to piss.

The things you see backstage.


End file.
